Trapped in a Hole
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Aivenna meets a hurt Chaotic player who lost her scanner and Aivenna agrees to help the poor human out.


Aivenna was having a relatively uneventful day compared to other days this month. For weeks she and Drabe had been scouting deep in the Forest of Life. It was a training mission for Aivenna, but they were also ordered to look for any clues of Underworld raiders that were rumored to be hiding in the forest. And of course they had managed to find the Underworlder's secret camp even though Drabe was told the rumors were highly unlikely to be true and if the rumors were true then there probably would only be a handful of Underworlders. There were over five hundred armed Underworlders there.

They tried to snick away to get backup but the Coathica was not on their side that day. Aivenna triggered a few alarm bells by tripping over a wire and within a minute all five hundred Underworlders were hunting them with flaming arrows. Aivenna was surprised they did't burn down the whole forest with how many arrows they fired.

Aivenna and Drabe spent three days on the run until on the fourth day they're luck finally changed. An Overworld platoon was in the area and they heard Drabe and Aivenna fighting off the Underworlders so they rushed to their location just in time to save them.

That was a week ago. Aivenna was put on bed rest for those seven days. She was mostly just dehydrated and needed some sleep. Drabe on the other hand developed an infection from getting hit by an arrow to the leg. His body is still fighting the infection but the Healer said he should recover within another week's time.

Though Aivenna was given a clean bill of health, Intress wouldn't let her resume her regular duties in the forest. She isn't even allowed to do some light training. So now she doesn't have anything to do except wait for a few more days until Intress would let her work again.

At first she stayed at the Overworld base but that quickly got boring fast. Though she couldn't work, everyone else on the base had to so she couldn't talk to them until they were done working for the day. The only other creature not working there was Drabe but since he's not feeling well from the infection, Aivenna doesn't want to keep him awake just so they could talk.

Since she couldn't work, she's been ordered not to train, and she couldn't socialize with anyone for another few hours, she decided to go on a short hike.

She wasn't planning on going too far away, but she let her mind wonder away while admiring the plant life so she went a little farther than what she planned. Not that it was a big deal since she knows the area well and can still find her way back.

But as she was walking back to the base, she heard someone walking towards her. At first she thought it was just an Overworlder from the base since no enemy would dare be this close to an Overworld stronghold but then she noticed that the creature sounded like they were having trouble getting through the foliage.

 _"Must be a human."_ She thought for no creature would walk that clumsily even in a thick forest like the Forest of Life. A second later her guess was proven correct as a human stumbled out from the trees unto the dirt path Aivenna was on.

The human was clearly a female by the way her body is shaped. Aivenna thinks the female human is an average height for their species but she doesn't know much about human biology so she may by wrong. The human's cloths, like all human clothing, look odd to Aivenna. The female is wearing a plane pink top with short sleeves. Her pants are called blue jeans, Aivenna remembered, and her red and white foot wear is called sneakers. Her skin is pale, and her light brown hair is cut short.

The human turned her head towards Aivenna's direction and finally realized she wasn't alone. Now that the human was looking at her, Aivenna saw that the human's eye color is turquoise.

"A-aiven-na!" The human stuttered. She quickly walked to the Overworlder and Aivenna noticed that her left leg was limping. The human looked so relieved to see her.

"What happened? Why are you hurt?" Aivenna asked, truly concerned for the stranger's well-being.

"C-can't sa-y. Pl-lleasse help me f-find s-scan-ner." The human pleaded. It sounded like it hurts for her to talk.

Aivenna, being a kind Overworlder, wanted to help but knew it was unwise to believe anything a strange human says. Many creatures have made the mistake of trusting a human they didn't know and getting back-stabbed by them.

There's a chance all of these could be an act.

"What's your name and why should I trust you?" Aivenna asked, sternly.

"I'mm Ss-Sadie." She said. It seemed like she had trouble forming the 's' sound more than the other sounds. "I cann pay y-you mugi-xx. Pleas-se" She begged.

"Fine. I'll help you." Aivenna promised. She didn't care too much about getting paid but she fault that the girl was being honest and truly needed her help. "Where was the last place you had your scanner?" she asked.

Normally, if she came across a hurt person she would have just carried them to the closest healer but since this person is a human, Aivenna knows it is best to get the human back home since healers didn't know how the human body works.

"It'ss in h-hole. I dro-pped it n ca-can't g-et it." She tries to explain.

"Okay Sadie, lead me to it and I'll see if I can get it out for you." Aivenna says in a soothing voice. The human looks like she's about to cry.

Sadie nodded once then turned back around and walked back to where she came from.

Aivenna went on high alert, making sure that no one would attack her. She still didn't completely trust Sadie and wasn't going to let her guard down for one second.

Sadie was very slow moving. Aivenna had to help her clime over rocks and plants. She thought it might be best to just carry Sadie but Sadie said that that would hurt her too much. Aivenna believed her since every time she had to touch her to help her get over a fallen tree, she would scream in pain until Aivenna let her go.

"How did you get hurt?" she had asked but Sadie didn't want to explain what happened.

"L-long ss-story. Don't und-der-ss-sand." She had said.

Aivenna thought the part of not understanding was odd but she didn't want to force the girl to answer more questions. It looks like her condition was worsening with every step she took. She actually sounded like a broken recording.

The thing that bothered Aivenna the most was that Sadie didn't look like she was physically hurt. There's no dried blood or holes on her cloths. Aivenna can't see any bruises or cuts on Sadie's exposed skin. She had some dirt and sweet on her but that was it.

 _She could have been poisoned_. Aivenna thought. That might explain why the girl was stuttering so much. Some bugs in the Forest of Life have venom that can cause brain damage which would possibly cause the victim to have a difficult time talking. It might also cause Sadie's other symptoms as well.

The only problem with that theory was that Aivenna couldn't think of any poisonous bug, plant or animal that in the forest that could cause all of Sadie's symptoms.

Finally after an hour of walking, they made it to the hole where the scanner is suppose to be at. The hole was barely big enough for Aivenna to go down into. It looked like it might be apart of an underground cave. That made Aivenna nerves. An Underworlder may be hiding down there ready for a sneak attack but she didn't let that stop her from continuing the mission at hand.

Aivenna lights up her hand with fire and tries to see down in the hole. The hole was about two meters deep with many rocks at the bottom.

"I think I see it." Aivenna says pointing with her other hand. Sadie's scanner was blue which helped put Aivenna more at ease since blue scanners normally means the player is a fan of the Overworld and less likely to betray an Overwolrder.

Using vine snare, Aivenna was able to pull up the scanner.

Looking it over, Aivenna notices that the screen is cracked.

 _"What happens when a scanner is this badly damaged? Can it still work?"_ She thought, then looked back to Sadie. "Here." She gives the scanner back.

"T-Thank y-you!" Sadie says, taking the scanner.

Then suddenly, Sadie falls to her knees, and screams in pain.

"Sadie!" Aivenna shouts. Sadie stops screaming and collapses on the ground.

Remembering her medical training, Aivenna slowly and carefully turns Sadie onto her back. Then she rips Sadie's jeans to expose her left leg. Aivenna thought that the leg might be what's causing the pain since Sadie has been limping on it since they meet.

"By the Cothica!" Aivenna says in horror.

There are chunks missing from Sadie's leg. But there was no blood, flesh or bone showing.

A bunch of numbers made of blue pulsing light made up the inside of her leg. It was like the girl was made of the numbers.

And then Aivenna realized what was wrong with Sadie.

Scanners are apparently more than just a tool humans use to travel around Perim.

Sadie managed to press a button on her scanner which luckily still worked enough to transport her home. At least, Aivenna hoped it was able to transport Sadie home.

She never sees the female human again and never got the mugic she was promised, but Aivenna forgot that part of their meeting.

* * *

 **Notes:** The Chaotic player is from season 2 episode 1. She is the one who battles Kaz at the beginning but to my knowledge she wasn't given a name so I just called her Sadie. I think some fans thought this girl was suppose to be a new reacquiring character that the show should bring back later but the girl didn't come back. She might be in the background in a few episodes, but besides that nothing.

If you see any misspelled words, wrong usage of words, sentences that don't make sense, bad grammar, or anything like that please tell me. The New Year his coming up and I want to improve my writing. I've looked over this story a few times, but knowing me I most likely missed something.


End file.
